The invention's background is the baby incubator, which is the main medical device for the care of high-risk newborns.
The following patents present models of incubators, systems and devices for the care of high-risk newborns.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,326 (1944) presents a device composed of a child resuscitator and a newborn incubator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,451 (1963) presents the design of a series of devices installed in an incubator to improve the regulation of temperature, humidity and oxygenation for newborns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,713 (1967) presents the most widespread fuctional scheme, adopted by several manufacturers for the design of incubators. It is based on a system consisting of a ventilation circuit for the transfer of heat by convection and the gain of humidity by the passing of air through a water-containing vessel in the same ventilation flow circuit.
GB Patent 1,546,734 (1979) presents the design of a ventilation system connected directly to the environment that houses the newborn in the incubator.
JP Patent 56,066,255 (1981), EP Patent 0291280 (1988), U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,833 (1988), WO 9,848,755 (1988), U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,833 (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,355 (1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,010 (1998) present the design of incubators with a double wall cupola that originates an air curtain in the main access door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,474 (1988) presents the design of an incubator with a double wall cylinder-shaped climatic chamber, where the air flow circulates between the walls and around the newborn child.
WO 9,921,526 (1999) presents the design of a heating system for baby incubators with a double wall, where the air flow circulates between both walls of the cupola and around the newborn
Currently available incubators have not succeeded in reducing the risk of contamination among newborns, or the noise generated by the fan when mobilizing the air towards the child. In addition, they do not achieve a uniform temperature in the environment that contains the newborn. These main problems and other secondary ones such as: the excessive consumptions of oxygen, electric power, and microbial filters, have motivated the development of a device that improves the care of high-risk newborns.